Love Behind Bars
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Ceverus and her twin, Severus were so close. One day, everything falls apart and Ceverus kills her twin's husband, Romeo. After being charged in court, she is mistaken for a boy and taken to an all male facility. Later, she never notices, but she now made friends with the voices in the back of her mind, telling her about her choices she makes when she meets one inmate, Lars.


At first, we were twins. Unable to tear apart, unable to change. We were so close! It was so cute! But, as we grew older, our so called mother changed us. My name is Ceverus, and my sister, Severus. Evil names I know. We always told each other the truth, no matter what. But for some odd reason, our mother hated me. WHAT A BITCH! I mean, we looked the same, but our hair colors were different. Mine was blonde with a blood red bang and Severus's was blood red with a blonde bang. She was more established than I was, because I was AWESOME. Sometimes I thought she was jealous. We never grew close to people, we never made friends in school. People didn't like us for that. We didn't care we had so much fun!

Years later, we began to hate each other. "YOU UNEDUCATED GIT! How DARE YOU ABOLISH OUR FAMILY NAME!" Severus yelled. I turned around. "That kid was asking for it! He hit me! I wasn't going to sit there and be tormented!" I yelled back. We didn't even seem like twins anymore, she dyed her hair silver so she doesn't have to look like me. "You IDIOT! HOW DUMB COULD YOU BE?! You shouldn't be so hostile! You should get married like I did!" She snapped at me. I face palmed and roared back to her. "WELL YOUR HUSBAND IS A LOW DOWN CHEATING BASTARD THAT SHOULD ROT IN HELL! His brothers are more decent than him! AND HE'S YOUNGER!" I said. In the next moment, I don't know who did it, but someone smacked me. I fell to the ground, only to see my sister stand above me. No one else. She walked up to her room and locked the door. She seemed more angry than I have ever seen her. I get up and see her husband, standing in the doorway. "What is it, Romeo.." I said his name venomously. He smiled innocently then walked toward me. My hands instinctively turned into fists. I couldn't help but want to punch the guy. "Oh nothing… not like I'm here to take anything!" He said, like I knew. And I did. He tried to "steal me away" everyday! Then if it didn't work, he claimed to my sister that I was flirting with him. "Get out of here, bastard!" I yelled. He didn't stop walking until he was in front of me. I growled. "I thought if I married your sister, you would become more attracted to me! Oh well…" He said, like it was no big deal. An again, in that next moment, I heard a crack and a body fall. This time, when I opened my eyes, there was a body under my feet. I killed him. It felt bad, but it felt right. I did her a favor. I did everyone a favor by getting rid of him.

Now to real time, I looked at my sister as they took me away. To jail of course! I wink to her over my shoulder. She flipped me off. I didn't expect her to glad that I killed her husband. But I was. But the only problem was, They thought I was a boy. My baggy and dirty clothing does make it seem like it. But this is the 21st century! They should know better. Well, it's better than being in jail with a bunch of pussies I would love to kill! "You idiot! Why did you kill him!" A voice in the back of my head said. I replied as quietly as possible. "You should be proud, it was the right thing to do." Then they shoved me into a... vehicle? I didn't know what the fuck it was! It was so old and beat up! Another voice in the back of my mind said "This will be awesome!" it said. I smiled I can't wait for prison, actually.

"_Lets play a game, Cevey! I spy! I spy with my little eye, something dry!" _The same voice that claimed its name was Jacob from earlier said. "IT'S SAND JACOB! ALL I SEE IS SAND!" I whispered loudly. Then the old car thing stop. _"Rough much? Don't wanna trash your precious car, oh wait, it's already garbage!" _Jacob said, and it made me chuckle. As security or whatever grabbed my arms and dragged me into the old place, me and Jacob kept snickering. They thought I went mad! God, I want to be known...

I looked around this cell. The beds were empty. "Where the fuck is everyone?" I said. I was tapped on the shoulder. I kicked backwards and got the guy in the balls. "Fuck!" I heard him mumbled before he hit the ground. I turned around and looked down to see someone I didn't want to see.


End file.
